


Let Me Drive You Down the Love Street

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No WAGs No Kids, Catalonia the independent country, David Beckham's as yet unnamed Miami-based MLS team, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, La Liga still exists as it was after the secession, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swimming Pool Hand Jobs, Swimming Pools, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cressiweek2k17, mentions of past Lionel Messi/David Villa - Freeform, mentions of past Sergio Ramos/Cristiano Ronaldo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: Cristiano is as surprised as anyone when he ends up on the same team as Lionel Messi. It's not the challenge he's used to but he's ready for it, to take Major League Soccer by storm with a new team and a new partnership.





	Let Me Drive You Down the Love Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cressi Week 2k17 day 5: Time.
> 
> It's a fact that you could bake infinitely many Cheez-Its with this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~captain!Morata and vice-captain!Rapha is my RM headcanon. bye.~~

_July 28th 2021_  
_Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex_  
_Overtown, Miami, FL, USA_

Cristiano smiles at David Beckham who enters the room where he’s taking pictures in his new Miami Vice jersey. He balances a ball in the crook of his foot and then on his head, all while maintaining grins for the photos. There’ll be a press conference after this and then a reveal to the fans who have apparently already started to fill into the stands. David’s team’s plan is working out. Cristiano had been a bit sceptical at first. The idea of him filling the majority 25,000 seats in the United States at a team with no history or concrete fan base sounded like a hoax.

“It’s Miami. Everyone’s from either the Caribbean or Central and South America. They love football down there,” David had said when he called Cristiano to try and convince him to join his new team.

Cristiano had laughed then but he’s not laughing now. Somehow it’s worked and they’ve sold more than the number of seats they expected for the unveiling of Cristiano Ronaldo, ex-Manchester United and Real Madrid player. He’s not the best anymore, hasn’t been for a while—that keeps him up at night sometimes, the memories and the feeling of failure that comes with losing the top spot—but these people still remember him. So although there’s no hundred plus years of history to this club, it makes him want to bring them (and himself) what glory he still can.

“You had big offers from Turkey and China yet you chose to come to Miami. How did you come to your decision?” they ask at the press conference.

“I don’t speak Turkish or Chinese,” Cristiano says.

That garners a laugh from the crowd. He laughs along with them but it’s only partially a joke. 

“Kaká,” he says and then looking at David in the seat next to him adds, “and David Beckham. I respect them both a lot and they both played in the MLS. Kaká, of course he wanted me to join Orlando City—” another collective chuckle—“but he also believes in the MLS and said it would be a great league to join.”

“And David Beckham?”

He had offered Cristiano the chance to return to the glory days. “He’s like me, a former Manchester United and Real Madrid player so when he came knocking I had to consider, you know? He helped me understand what the MLS has to offer: great teams and fans and I want to be a part of that.”

The unveiling is what really feeds Cristiano’s ego. The fans standing and clapping and shouting his name like he’s still worthy of being on a Balon D’Or shortlist. He grins out into the stands and waves like David instructed him too but he finds he wants to do it. He shakes hands with his new coach, Peter Vermes, and his staff, juggles a ball with his feet and commits to leading the club to victory.

He’s tired by the end of it all, ready to go back to the hotel where he’s staying until he finds a house. They’ve arranged a car to take him back. David comes to see him before he leaves the stadium. Cristiano looks up from his phone when he sees him come into the room.

“Cristiano, I have a favour to ask.”

Cristiano puts his phone away. David looks serious. “Anything I can do to help.”

“This doesn’t go out of this room but we’re trying to sign Lionel Messi.”

It’s actually a shocking piece of news. Messi’s been all over the news saying he’s staying in Barcelona but the pundits link him to every country imaginable.

“Apparently he has a thing for the MLS since David Villa played here and NYCFC are looking at him. They don’t know yet that I plan to pull the rug out from underneath them.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” 

“I want you to call him. Try and convince him that Miami Vice FC is the place he needs to be.”

Cristiano is confused. He doesn’t know Messi well enough to hold any sway with him. Sure they’ve spoken at events and after games and Cristiano has his number in his phone for some strange reason that he can never remember but that’s it. They’re not friends or anything. He tries to explain all this to David but he’s having none of it. Just tells Cristiano to try for him and leaves.

The next day, Cristiano decides to get calling Messi over with. It’s probably going to be a short and ineffective conversation. Despite what David thinks, Cristiano is sure Lionel Messi isn’t going to bite at his offer just because Cristiano asks him to. After all, he has David Villa’s opinion, an actual friend’s opinion, to take into consideration.

He calls him just after midday so that it’s going on evening in Barcelona. He dials the mysterious number in his phone. He’s never actually had to use it but he doesn’t think it’s fake.

“Hello?”

It’s definitely Messi’s voice.

“Hey, Messi. This is Cristiano Ronaldo.”

There’s a bit of a pause before Messi says, “I know. I have your number saved.”

Cristiano is trying his best to be upbeat but Messi’s answer is deadpan.

“I heard you signed for Miami Vice FC. Congratulations,” Messi says. His voice barely inflects on the congratulations. “Did you need something?”

Of course, Messi can tell this isn’t just a friendly call. Cristiano would know too if someone he didn’t really know from a team that was interested in him called. He clears his throat.

“David Beckham asked me to talk to you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He says you’re looking into playing in the MLS.”

There’s a long silence. For a minute Cristiano thinks that the call has dropped but when he looks at the screen the time he’s spent on the call is still increasing.

“I don’t have any plans to leave Barcelona.”

Cristiano laughs awkwardly. “You know you don’t have to pretend with me, right?”

“I’m not pretending.” Messi’s voice sounds strained like he’s holding something back, tears or a scream or maybe the desire to tell Cristiano to fuck off.

“Ok,” Cristiano says. He doesn’t believe him but arguing over it will get him nowhere. “But if you did join MLS and Miami Vice in particular, you know we’d be unstoppable right? Defenders wouldn’t even know what to do. They’d be shitting themselves before even getting on the pitch.”

It’s soft but Cristiano thinks that Messi chuckles. He smiles and leans back into the armchair he’s sitting on. That’s better. At least he could amuse Messi just a little. He can tell that the other man is probably stressed by the whole transfer business. Messi doesn’t actually say anything though. There’s silence and all Cristiano can hear is faint breathing across the line.

“Anyway, that’s all I called to remind you, ok? So think about it whatever you do.”

Messi is still quiet but eventually he answers. “I’ll think about it.”

Cristiano grins. He doesn’t know how much good it will do but at least he got Messi to say that he would think about it. They say their goodbyes and Cristiano hangs up, glad that he could keep his promise to David.

Cristiano starts training the following day. The team has a game over the weekend but Vermes has already told him he’ll be watching from the stands. Everyone on the team looks a bit star-struck to see him. So he could still have that kind of effect on other players as well, he muses. Cristiano smiles at all of them and tries to be as friendly as possible. 

That Saturday Cristiano watches from the stands in box seats. He knows that the cameras are probably on him as much as on the game. It’s a one-nil score line to the visitors, Montreal Impact, at home. They don’t play badly exactly but they’re definitely missing that quality up top that can make the difference in matches. He watches the MLS news coverage at the hotel. They can’t seem to stop talking about two things: how he’s going to improve the current Miami Vice FC side and the apparent fact that Leo Messi was probably going to New York though there had been no official announcement. He guesses that David’s plans haven’t worked out this time. Once again he’ll be playing in the same league as Lionel Messi and once again he’ll be on the opposing team. Cristiano grins. Messi always pushed him to be a better player while he was in La Liga. Maybe it can be the same in the MLS as well.

 

_August 9th 2021_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

It’s ten a.m. when Cristiano wakes up. The movers and installers finally finished late into the night before but at least he now has his own bed to sleep in. Since they only have afternoon training, Cristiano has a few hours before he leaves. He takes a shower and brushes his teeth then goes to have breakfast. The house is nice. There are windows everywhere to let in lots of light. He likes that though he’s chosen to keep the blinds in his bedroom closed for privacy. He makes oatmeal and stares out into the yard from the kitchen as he eats it. He washes the bowl when he’s done and heads back upstairs to unpack a few of his personal boxes that he wouldn’t let the movers touch.

Before he starts, he turns on the TV. It’s already on a local channel so he leaves it there to see if he can stay abreast of the news in his new home. He’s beginning to cut the packaging tape from one of the boxes when a dramatic sound comes from the TV. He looks up and the words “Breaking News” are splayed across the screen. Cristiano stops and waits to hear what’s so important.

A news anchor comes on. She’s blond or at least dyed blond with a long face that’s sporting a huge smile so he already knows the breaking news is good.

“It’s just been revealed that Miami Vice FC has secured a new signing today and it’s none other than Lionel Messi. Omar Lewis is in front of Royal Caribbean Stadium to tell us more.”

The picture switches to Omar who’s standing outside of the home stadium and training grounds of Miami Vice FC but Cristiano doesn’t hear a word he says. All he can think is that David didn’t tell him that the deal was almost through and that Messi could have at least called to tell him the good news. But he knows that neither of them owe Cristiano anything and with big news it was always better to keep as many people out of the loop as possible.

The video switches to an earlier recording of a car driving up to the entrance of the office buildings that are on the complex site. Out comes Messi. David, Vermes and the physio that did Cristiano’s own physical meet him at the entrance. There’s local press swarming around the place taking pictures and reporting to their own channels. Messi shakes hands with the three men and they go inside.

“This comes just a week and a half after the transfer of world soccer superstar and ex-Real Madrid player Cristiano Ronaldo from Manchester United. It’s an exciting time for Miami Vice FC fans who are disappointed with the first half of their debut Major League Soccer season,” Omar says.

Cristiano shakes his head in disbelief. Lionel Messi is going to be his teammate. He can’t supress a grin at the thought.

 

_August 10th 2021_  
_Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex_  
_Overtown, Miami, FL, USA_

Training is buzzing. Vermes tries to get everyone under control but they’re all excited about Messi’s transfer. Cristiano shakes his head that they’re able to get distracted from practicing so easily. Messi will join training the next day, they’re told. Everyone seems to calm down a bit later in the day and training ends. That’s when Messi decides to visit though and that gets everyone excited again. He comes onto the pitch in jeans, a Givenchy t-shirt and Adidas sneakers. The guys flock to him and he gives them this bashful smile like he’s not accustomed to being the centre of attention. They welcome him to the team and talk about how excited they are to train with him the next day until Vermes tells them to hurry up and get in the showers. Messi laughs and apologises for distracting them. They head inside and then it’s just Cristiano and Messi standing on the grass. 

Messi smiles at him as Cristiano makes his way over from where he was watching a little ways off.

“Messi,” Cristiano says. They clasp hands like friends do.

“We’re teammates so I think you can call me Leo now, right?” 

Cristiano is surprised. He’s always just called him Messi. But maybe they were something better than just rivals now. “Leo,” he says experimentally. That gets him another smile. “You can call me Cris then.”

Messi, no, Leo nods. “You should probably go get changed before Vermes gets on your case.”

Cristiano rolls his eyes dramatically. He isn’t like those other star-struck guys. He and Leo have known each other a long time.

Leo laughs. He covers his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound and it has Cristiano smiling. Leo looks like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders recently and only Barcelona could be that heavy. He’s glad Leo sounds happier than he did when they spoke on the phone. 

They head back inside together.

 

_August 15th 2021_  
_Mapfre Stadium_  
_Columbus, OH, USA_

Cristiano sits on the bench for his first game against Columbus Crew SC, gets subbed in at the seventy-first minute with them down two-nil and scores in the seventy-fifth. He hopes Leo is watching closely because soon he’ll be on the pitch as well and they’ll be linking up and scoring even more. They lose but the away fans are still cheering for them like they won. 

 

_August 21st 2021_  
_Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex_  
_Overtown, Miami, FL, USA_

Both Cristiano and Leo are on the bench this time against D.C. United. They sit next to each other. They’ve become something of a pair by now. They’re starting to get along with their teammates and make friends but they still talk to each other most. Cristiano thinks it because they’re so similar. Two former best players in the world, former captains of their national teams in the MLS on the same club team, feeling the same frustration at not starting even though they themselves know they’re not match fit. 

They’re actually not losing when Cristiano and Leo are subbed on together in the sixty-second minute. It’s still nil-nil but at least they don’t have to make a comeback, just win. He feels confident knowing that Leo is behind him and beside him, making runs and passes and orchestrating things like he’s a magician. A real magician. That’s what Cristiano decides Leo is because his pass in the eightieth minute is just magic. He spots Cristiano making his run into the box and chips the ball over the three defenders surrounding him. It’s perfectly weighted, landing at Cristiano’s feet like a gift. Then it’s in the back of the net and Cristiano is pointing to Leo and Leo is running towards him and into his arms with a smile on his face. This was how it was supposed to be.

They win two-nil. A brace from Cristiano supplied by Leo. After the game, they stay on the pitch and raise their hands to the fans who supported them all this time. 

In the tunnel, Cristiano puts his arm around Leo’s should and leans into his ear. “You are fucking amazing.”

Leo laughs. His face is flushed but Cristiano can’t tell if it’s a blush or just exertion from the game.

“Wow. It feels weird to finally be able to say that.” He lets go of Leo.

Leo looks at him thoughtfully for a moment. “Really? I’ve always said that about you.”

Cristiano stops in his tracks. Leo Messi thought he was amazing and admitted it before this point? What a wild idea. He wonders what would have happened if he hadn’t made that call a few weeks ago asking Leo to consider MVFC. Would this have happened anyway because Leo wanted to play with him?

Leo turns around from where he’s continued walking passed Cristiano. “Are you coming?” he says with a smile.

Cristiano nods and catches up. He wonders what else Leo Messi has been thinking about him.

 

_September 11th 2021_  
_Orlando City Stadium_  
_Orlando, FL, USA_

The stadium is electric. Stepping on to the field at Orlando City Stadium, Cristiano gets what Kaká meant by good fans. They’re loud and giving all their support to this team that’s been up and down in the MLS like a yo-yo in recent years. But the away fans are doing enough to make their own noise. It never fails to impress Cristiano how quickly this team has amassed a staunch following. He looks up into the stands as he stands in line before the game. It’s Kaká he’s looking for even though he’d be surprised if he could actually make him out from this far. His friend had called him to tell him that he would be in the box seats watching this second edition of what has been dubbed the Florida Derby. They haven’t had much time to build up a true rivalry but there seemed to be enough hostility between them the last time out with three red cards. They had lost that one but this was different. Now they have the dream team of MLS football: Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi.

There’s a minute of silence for the victims of the 9/11 attacks in New York back in 2001 then Hernández kicks-off the game for them. They get an early chance in the first minute. A pass over the top from Leo and Cristiano watches from the flank as Hernández sends it over the top. Orlando City’s defending is erratic but it works somehow. Cristiano gets plenty of touches but there are always at least two defenders around him trying to get the ball. He lives under pressure like that. It makes him work harder. He gets off five shots in the first half, all blocked or wide. Leo has one as well. A beautiful effort curled into the top corner that the opposing keeper is lucky to get a hand to. They go into the break scoreless.

Cristiano is frustrated at all the chances he’s missed. He listens as Vermes tells them to calm down and pass the ball. There were some sloppy give-aways in the first half that almost cost them big time. Leo drinks some water out of a bottle and then passes it to Cristiano. Cristiano gives him a smile and takes a drink.

“Don’t look so worried,” Leo says. “We’ll score.”

Cristiano hadn’t been aware that he was looking as upset as he felt. 

They go back out for the second half. They control possession like Vermes wants and try playing calmly out the back. It turns out not to be the best idea. In the fiftieth minute, González, their keeper, plays the worst pass Cristiano thinks he’s ever seen and it’s not long before it’s in the back of the visitors’ net. The stadium erupts into cheers. The home side have the advantage. Cristiano shakes his head and jogs back to the centre of the pitch. 

Cristiano works like a horse. They’re going to score. He can feel it in his bones with all the pressure they’re putting on from right, left and even middle. He holds up the ball. The defender stops in front of him, waiting. He fakes like he’s going to try and go pass but cuts the ball back instead to Leo just outside the box. Leo who takes a touch away from the defender rushing towards him and just lets one go into the upper right corner. The keeper has no chance. 

The away fans are going wild and everyone’s rushing to Leo like he’s just scored in _El Clásico_. Cristiano grins as Leo jumps into his arms. 

They win three-one. Leo scores a hat trick with two assists from Cristiano and a solo effort that sees him turn two defenders and then send the keeper sprawling so that he can tap it in easily. 

In the end, they run Orlando City ragged. 

Back in the away dressing room after the game, there’s singing and dancing. Cristiano joins in and he sees Leo laugh before he heads into the showers. Everyone is on top of the world and praising the skills of Lionel Messi. Leo shakes his head and tries to push the praise onto the team.

“Everyone played really well,” he says.

But no one pays attention. 

Kaká comes to see Cristiano after the game. He greets everyone with a smile and tells them congratulations. Cristiano gives him a tight hug in greeting. They’re good friends but they don’t get the see each other often.

“Nice to see you, Cris,” he says then follows Cristiano out into the hallway where it’s quieter.

“It’s so good to see you,” Cristiano says taking in his friend’s slightly longer hair and the crow’s feet forming at the corners of his eyes.

“You look happy so I take it MLS is suiting you?”

Cristiano laughs, still high on the euphoria of the win. “It’s not so bad. I get to play with Leo so it’s good.”

Kaká smiles. “I remember a time when you would look disappointed even after a win if you didn’t score.”

A blush rises to Cristiano’s cheeks. “I guess I’ve gotten older. Besides, Leo scored a hat trick so how can I not be happy for him.” The need for personal glory seems to have weakened sometime in the past month and a half and he thinks it’s all Leo’s influence.

“Glad to hear that you two were able to become such good friends so quickly.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Cristiano says, grinning. He had never expected that he would be good friends with Lionel Messi at any point in his life but he’s glad they’ve gotten on so well on and off the pitch. 

“Well, I won’t keep you from celebrating any longer.” Kaká gives him another hug before he leaves Cristiano to go back into the dressing room.

They sing Leo’s name all the way home. 

It’s late by the time they get back to Royal Caribbean complex but no one looks tired as they part ways. 

“Hey Cris,” Leo says approaching as Cristiano heads into the car park. “Did you want to come over tomorrow or something?

They have the next day off because of the win. Cristiano hasn’t really thought about what he was going to do after the photoshoot he has in the morning for Nike but going over to Leo’s doesn’t seem so bad. 

“Sure.”

Leo grins at his answer. 

 

_September 12th 2021_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

Leo’s house is huge but elegant and tucked away in the middle of the classy Coral Gables. It’s the complete opposite from the modern style of Cristiano’s. It looks like someone tried for French neoclassicism with a Spanish twist. It’s a bit fancy when Cristiano had pegged Leo as a simpler man.

“Cris,” Leo says when he answers the door. He looks happy to see Cristiano.

Leo gives Cristiano the grand tour of the house. The house is a bit empty. There’s the necessities like living room and dining room furniture and beds, but it lacks some personality still. There are two pools, a gorgeous one outside and an inside heated pool for the three days that Cristiano’s heard that it’s cold in Miami. The one outside is huge and has the sea in the background. It’s picturesque. 

They end up in the huge TV room where the 110 inch monster TV sits in the centre of the entertainment set-up on the far wall. Leo brings snacks and mate. It’s not Cristiano’s favourite but he drinks it anyway.

They put on the TV on the MLS Soccer Sunday but they end up talking instead with only glances at the TV when there’s a good chance.

“Is Gerard all right?” Cristiano asks.

Leo raises an eyebrow. “Geri? Yeah. I mean, I haven’t heard him say anything about not being all right. Why?”

“It’s just I swear last week he sent me a WhatsApp video of a fish sucking a guy’s dick. So I was wondering if he was feeling lonely or something.”

Leo bursts out laughing. Cristiano grins. He likes make Leo laugh especially this kind of doubling over laugh that has him resting his hand on Cristiano’s knee until he’s calmed down.

“I remember that. That was the one with the message that said—how did it go?”

“Never eating fish again,” they say at the same time. There’s a pause as they both try to keep a straight face but it quickly gives way into pure side-splitting laughter.

They end up leaning into each other by the end of it, breathing hard. 

“I’m really glad we could become friends like this,” Leo says, breathing finally slowing. He looks up from where his head has ended up on Cristiano’s shoulder and smiles. It’s so genuine and filled with fondness for Cristiano. 

Cristiano nods and ruffles Leo’s hair with a smile of his own. 

They decide to watch a movie. Cristiano let’s Leo choose but he doesn’t expect him to pull out The Book of Life from his movie collection. 

Leo looks a bit embarrassed. “I—it’s really sweet movie.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Cristiano says, gesturing for Leo to put the Blu-ray into the player.

Leo does just that and they sit back in the couch and watch the start of the opening credits. About thirty minutes in, Cristiano looks over to Leo and finds him curled up on the end of the couch, asleep. He shakes his head but turns his attention back to the film. Leo is clearly tired and he doesn’t have the heart to wake him up.

The film ends and Cristiano decides that it is indeed pretty sweet. Just goes to show what a romantic Leo was. The other man is still asleep. Cristiano checks the time on his phone. It’s half past ten at night. He should leave. He feels a pang of regret but he has to wake up the sleeping Leo. He gets up and kneels down next to where Leo’s head is at the other end of the couch. Cristiano says his name but Leo doesn’t stir until he puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes him gently.

Leo groans softly and opens his eyes slowly, blinking bleary eyed. “Cris?”

Cristiano smiles. “Sorry to wake you up but I should go so you have to lock up behind me.”

“Don’t leave yet,” Leo says, the sleep heavy in his voice.

“It’s getting late.”

Leo reaches out and grabs hold of the arm of Cristiano’s t-shirt, pulling on it weakly. This sleepy Leo is cute, Cristiano thinks. Who would have thought that he would get to see such side of him?

“You can stay over,” Leo says, still gripping onto Cristiano’s t-shirt.

“I’d love to but I don’t have a change of clothes and we have training in the morning.”

Leo stares at him like his words are taking a while to get processed. Cristiano watches him unconsciously lick his lips. 

“All right.” Leo releases Cristiano and gets up slowly. 

Cristiano follows him to the door. They hug as they say goodbye. Leo holds on to him like he doesn’t want to let go but he eventually pulls away. He wonders if Leo is lonely is this big house, if that’s why he doesn’t want Cristiano to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cristiano raises a hand in a final farewell and goes outside to his car.

 

_October 24th 2021_  
_Gillette Stadium_  
_Foxborough, MA, USA_

The last game of the season is away at the New England Revolution. They’re not going to make the play-offs no matter how they do but they still want to go out with a bang. They attack from kick-off, moving the ball about well as they keep possession. It’s all in their opponents half of the pitch. But there are no goals. New England almost catch them on the break once or twice but it’s always right back up the field. Leo and Cristiano seem to try everything. They pass along the flanks, try to cut through the middle. Their teammates are making themselves available in good areas. Hernández tries to chip one over the keeper but it just sails over the goal.

Vermes’ half time pep talk just encourages them to keep doing what they’re doing. Cristiano is subbed off in the sixty-fifth minute. Leo holds out his hand as Cristiano jogs over to the side-lines. Cristiano touches it as he passes, knows the gesture means good job. He watches the rest of the game from the bench.

It’s the second minute of three in stoppage time. Everyone has accepted that the match will be a draw. Everyone except Leo. One second he’s back helping defend after a loss of possession and the next he has the ball at his feet and is darting up the pitch. Help is coming but so are the defenders so he goes it alone sending an absolute screamer from the edge of the eighteen yard box. There’s nothing the keeper can do but watch as it hits the back of the net.

The entire bench is on its feet including Cristiano. The players on the pitch rush toward Leo, touching and hugging him. Leo pulls away from them and jogs calmly up to Cristiano. He opens his arms to Leo who jumps comfortably into them.

 

_October 27th 2021_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Playoffs are starting today but the football pundits are still obsessed with the partnership between Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi. The morning sports news gives a preview of the MLS playoffs but then it turns into a short special on him and Leo. There’s a video montage of the goals that they’ve scored together featuring the celebrations as well until the image of Leo with his legs wrapped around Cristiano’s waist is burned into Cristiano’s memory. They come back to the studio and a woman with a British accent is sitting at a table with Alexi Lalas and Taylor Twellman.

“In your opinion Alexi, Taylor, is Lionaldo the best thing to ever happen to the MLS?” Somehow she can say Lionaldo, the name that’s become associated with their partnership without breaking down with laughter.

“I dunno, Alex. I was pretty good for MLS,” Lalas says. That gets him a laugh from the woman, Alex, and Twellman. “But definitely. MLS has had superstars, David Beckham, David Villa, Kaká, but the level that these two play at. It’s something else. Imagine you’re a young or even veteran MLS defender. You’re gonna want to work harder to try and beat these guys. The fact that they play here is gonna bring in more talent, people who want to play in a respected league. I think it can only improve Major League Soccer.”

“Taylor?”

“Oh for sure Alex. Alexi is talking about the talent aspect for the league, but I wanna touch on the effect it’s had in boosting MLS’s popularity. They’re filling stands to the brim. Games are selling out because everybody wants to see them play together. People in Europe, Asia, Australia are watching. I mean for the past ten, eleven years a lot of people have fantasized about these two playing together. Would Messi and Ronaldo actually link up? Would too much talent in one place break them down? Would they even get along? And now they finally get it to see it and it’s spectacular.”

“And they certainly get along, don’t they,” Alex says. “In a recent interview with Sports Illustrated, Messi admitted to Ronaldo being his best friend on the team. Let’s take a listen.”

The screen changes to a close up of Leo’s face. He’s concentrating hard because the interview is being conducted in English.

“The relationship between you and Cristiano Ronaldo seems to be very good at the moment. Some people said you wouldn’t get along, but here you are proving them wrong,” the off-screen interviewer says.

Leo smiles, it’s small but filled with a kind of fondness that Cristiano can’t believe he inspires. He speaks slowly in the still slightly unfamiliar English. “Ah. Yes. Cristiano and I are very good friends now that we play for the same team. He—ah—supports me? Yes. He supports me very well both on and off the field. I think he must be my best friend on the team right now. I like him a lot.”

They cut back to the studio.

“He goes on to say that Ronaldo stays over at his house sometimes to watch movies and drink mate and that spending time together helps them be more effective on the pitch,” Alex says.

Lalas and Twellman chuckle.

“Who knew that sleepovers were the secret to linking up on the field,” Lalas says. 

“Guess that’s where I went wrong,” says Twellman.

Cristiano turns off the TV. He can’t imagine how Leo’s managed to say all that with a straight face because he’s blushing all the way up to his ears.

 

Leo calls him around one that afternoon and invites Cristiano to watch the opening playoff game.

“Do you mind if I invite everyone?” Leo says after Cristiano accepts the invitation.

Cristiano doesn’t really know why he’s asking. Leo’s house is Leo’s so he can invite whomever he wants. He’s never hung out privately with Leo and other people before but there was a first time for everything so he didn’t mind. Plus, team bonding would be good even if the season had ended for them already.

 

_October 27th 2021_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

The game starts at half seven so Cristiano arrives at six. There’s one car next to Leo’s in the huge driveway already. Leo answers the door wearing an apron. He grins when he sees Cristiano and gives him a hug.

“Oh. I was just making some things we could snack on,” Leo says when he notices Cristiano staring at his outfit. “Chicken wings and onion rings are American, right?”

“Chicken wings? Did you make them?” 

Leo can cook to just about save his life but not much passed that.

Leo laughs and slaps Cristiano on the arm. “Don’t worry. I bought them and I’m just heating them up. Tyler and Jayson are already watching the pre-game show.”

Leo returns to the kitchen and Cristiano follows him. He watches as Leo places cold barbecue wings on trays to be put into the oven. 

“They had a special on ESPN about us this morning,” Cristiano says, stealing a carrot from a tray. 

“Yeah?” Leo doesn’t even look up from what he’s doing.

“Yeah. They showed what you said about me in that Sports Illustrated interview you did last week.”

Leo glances back when Cristiano mentions the interview. He looks embarrassed. “Really?”

“You like me a lot, huh?” 

Cristiano’s teasing words get him the response he’s looking for. Leo’s ears turn red. 

“Don’t worry. I like you a lot too, Leo.”

Leo turns around completely and looks surprised for a moment. Then it turns into a huge smile and he turns back around. 

 

Everyone starts to really arrive at half six. The doorbell doesn’t stop ringing for a good thirty minutes. Leo is busy playing host so Cristiano takes the wings out of the oven when they’re done, puts them in two bowls and brings them to the TV room. 

There ends up being twenty of them. It’s not the full set but close enough that it can count as team bonding. They all settle into Leo’s TV room, on the sofas or on the floor. Someone’s left Leo a space on one of the couches and Cristiano squeezes in next to him. Their bodies are pressed together but Leo doesn’t seem to mind.

“Did y’all see that special this morning?” Jon says.

“The Lionaldo one?” someone calls from the back of the room.

“Yeah. Leo, how come I don’t get to be your best friend and have sleepovers with you?” Jon whines looking over to Leo with puppy dog eyes.

“Probably because Cristiano’s passes actually reach him instead of just the opposing team,” Victor says.

Everyone starts laughing including Leo. Jon pretends to look hurt but then he joins in.

The match between Philadelphia Union and New York City FC starts. It turns out to be a pretty exciting game. Both teams are attacking from the get go and having good chances. There are seven goals in all. A few are sloppy but there’s one really nice one from NYFC that’s from 30 yards out and has everyone in the room screaming. 

Leo’s wings are a hit. Everyone wants more by half-time.

“Good thing you didn’t try making them yourself,” Cristiano whispers to him during the second half.

Leo sticks out his tongue and Cristiano chuckles.

 

After the game, everyone filters out slowly until Cristiano is the only one left. Team bonding is a success. He congratulates Leo on his accomplishment and helps him clean up.

“I should go,” Cristiano says when they’re done with the washing up.

Leo dries his hands on a kitchen towel. “Why don’t you stay over?”

Cristiano has started to keep a change of clothes at Leo’s house and he has a toothbrush in the bathroom closest to the guest bedroom that he normally sleeps in. So there wasn’t a reason why. 

“If you want me to.” 

Leo smiles at him. “I always want you to.”

Cristiano takes a deep breath. He’s not sure that Leo has understood exactly what he’s said.

 

_November 24th 2021_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

Cristiano brings the front camera of his iPhone up trying to get Leo and him into the middle of the frame. Leo’s looking into the camera bashfully. Cristiano uses his free hand to pull Leo’s cheek.

“Come on! Smile for the camera.”

This will be their first Instagram photo together. It feels strange that it’s taken so long for them to get around to it. But now, while they chill poolside in the sun, seems like the perfect time. Cristiano pulls Leo in by the shoulder so that they’re close together.

“Ready? Remember to smile now.”

Cristiano presses the button to take the photo. The phone goes click. He opens up the photo to take a look. Leo is smiling in the picture but he still looks a bit reserved. That seems like the best that they can do after the five previous attempts though. Cristiano leans back in Leo’s pool chair and opens the photo in Instagram. There’s no need for a filter. They look good just like that. _Always good to be with friends in the sun_ , he types. Then he sets it to cross-post to his Facebook and twitter and posts it.

“Did you post it?”

Cristiano nods and shows Leo the picture on his Instagram feed. “That’s our first Instagram picture together, you know.”

Leo shakes his head with a smile. “You say that like there’ll be more.”

“Of course!” Cristiano puts his phone down of the table next to him and gets up. It was time to get in the water. He offers his hand to Leo who just shakes his head.

“You go ahead.”

Cristiano shrugs. “Suit yourself.” He dives into the pool at the deep end and starts to do some laps. Swimming is always an exercise that he enjoys, especially on a hot day like today. He hopes that Leo’s sun cream really is waterproof or he’s going to be screwed tomorrow.

When he’s sick of swimming and floating in the pool, he joins Leo poolside once more. Leo’s just basking in the sun, eyes closed. For a second Cristiano wonders if he’s asleep but then he opens his eyes.

Leo turns his head to the side to look at Cristiano. There’s some uncertainty there. “I’m going to Barcelona for _El Clásico_. Did you want to come? Geri’s back at Barcelona for treatment since he got injured on loan. He’s the one who says I should come.”

“Do you want to go?”

Leo hesitates for a moment. Cristiano knows that he’s Barҫa through and through but he knows there’s some pain there as far as his old club is concerned.

“The truth is that I’m scared,” Leo says softly.

Cristiano just manages hears him. 

Leo turns his entire body to face Cristiano now, curling up into an almost foetal position on the chair. “I’m afraid that they hate me. You know, for leaving.”

“Nobody wants to sit on the bench, Leo. I’m sure they don’t hate you.”

An almost content sigh comes from Leo. “I knew you’d understand. We’re the same, aren’t we?”

Cristiano wants to say no. Barcelona never turned on Leo when he stopped scoring goals. Leo still got a standing ovation from the Camp Nou when he was subbed into a match. Instead he says, “I guess.”

“Will you come with me?” It sounds like a plea.

Cristiano wonders for a moment how accepting Leo’s offer would change their relationship if at all. Would they become closer with Leo feeling free to share his concerns, his fears with Cristiano? He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to go watch _El Clásico_. He doesn’t doubt that there are Madridistas who remember what he contributed to their club or Culés who remember what he’s done to injure them, but he doesn’t belong there anymore. 

Leo looks a bit hurt but he smiles through it. “I thought so. I’m sorry they treated you like shit in the end.”

Cristiano laughs and lies down on his back to take in some sun of his own.

 

_December 5th 2021_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Cristiano turns on the TV at six forty-five a.m., fifteen minutes before _El Clásico_ starts. The pundits are discussing what the viewers can expect of the match. Cristiano waits. They show Leo in the stands. Gerard is next to him. He whispers something in Leo’s ear that makes Leo laugh. Cristiano’s seen what he wanted. He switches the channel, watches Southampton take on Leeds United instead.

 

Leo facetimes him around midday. His voice is breathless and filled with laughter. Barcelona won that much Cristiano knows.

“Cris, come to Barcelona. Geri is having a house party and he said I should invite you.” Leo’s words sound slightly slurred and his face is flushed. He’s in a bathroom. That much Cristiano can see. He wonders if he’s at Gerard’s house.

“Leo, are you drunk?”

There’s silence for a moment and Leo’s face wrinkles up slightly. “I only had a little.”

It doesn’t sounds like a little to Cristiano. He frowns.

“Don’t distract me, Cris. I was talking about the party. Please come. I’ll be lonely without you.”

It’s that pleading voice again, accompanied by wide begging eyes this time as well. Cristiano thinks that he’s being lied to. It’s likely that Leo will know everyone at the party whereas Cristiano will know very few. He doesn’t want to give in but he does.

“All right.”

Leo’s face lights up with a smile and agreeing to go to Catalonia at such short notice seems worth it.

 

_December 8th 2021_  
_Gerard Pique’s House_  
_Barcelona, Catalonia_

Cristiano almost regrets going to Barcelona just for a party. It’s “almost” because Leo smiles and hugs like he missed Cristiano greatly. 

As he expects, the party is filled with (mostly former) Barcelona and Catalan national team players who Cristiano only really knows in passing. The one familiar face is Sergio Ramos. He hasn’t really had a conversation with Sergio since he left Real Madrid. 

Sergio gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “It’s good to see you, Cris. I heard things are going really well with Messi in MLS.”

“I guess they are. Yeah,” Cristiano says with a shrug.

Sergio laughs and puts and arm around Cristiano’s shoulder. “When did you get so humble?”

“Shut up, Sergio,” Cristiano says. He rolls his eyes.

That gets him another laugh from his former teammate. But Sergio’s attention doesn’t stay on him too long. His eyes narrow and he looks like a predator that has it’s prey in sight. “I should go greet our host. I’ll talk to you later.”

Cristiano watches Sergio saunter over to where Gerard is standing talking to Víctor Valdés. He decides to look for Leo then since he is the whole reason Cristiano is here in the first place. He finds him in the front living room of the house. He’s flanked by Xavi and Carles Puyol. They’re talking but Cristiano can’t hear what they say over the music. All he sees is Xavi ruffling Leo’s hair affectionately and Leo laughing at the contact. He looks really happy. Cristiano turns and heads to the back of the house and out into the garden.

The night air is cool and Cristiano’s glad he still has on his jacket. There’s no one outside. There’s not even any lights on. He has to make do with the glow coming from inside. He approaches the steps that lead down to the grass and sits down. The music is muffled coming from the house so he has a bit of peace of mind to think. He shouldn’t have given in to Leo, should have known that Leo would be comfortable here without him. He looks up at the clouded night sky. The moon peaks through slightly. He suddenly wishes he did something like smoke so that he had something to do with himself. Instead, all he can do is sit and think about how he should never have come in the first place. 

The music gets louder and clearer as the door is opened behind Cristiano. He doesn't turn around. It probably someone who's picked up a bad smoking habit. 

“Cris.” It's Leo’s voice and then Leo’s body that drops down onto the steps beside him. “I was looking for you everywhere.”

Cristiano looks over and there's a small smile on Leo’s lips.

“I was looking for you too but when I found you, you seemed busy,” Cristiano says. 

Leo tilts his head to the side questioningly. 

“You were with Xavi and Puyol so I didn't want to interrupt.”

“You should have come over. Xavi and Puyi wouldn't have minded,” Leo says. 

Cristiano shrugs. “You looked happy though. I wouldn't have wanted to ruin that by being there.”

Leo laughs softly and moves closer to Cristiano until they are flush side-by-side. “You being there could never ruin my happiness.”

“Because you really like me?” Cristiano says, teasing Leo with his own words. 

Leo chuckles and rests his head on Cristiano’s shoulder. “Exactly.”

“Not drinking tonight?” Cristiano says. He’s trying his best to stay as still as possible to avoid jarring Leo's head. 

“Well, you seemed upset the last time so I managed to lose all the cups that Geri has tried to hand to me.”

“You didn't have to do that.”

“Besides you probably deserve someone equally as sober to talk to. Thank you for coming. I know it seems like I’d have been fine on my own but that's only because I know I have your support. Everyone expected me to stay. It didn't matter if they left as well like Xavi or were a one-club-man like Puyi, they were all calling me telling me how much Barcelona still needed me.”

“Then why did you leave?” 

Leo laughs. “I know. Everyone expects me to be the one to put the team before myself but I'm not as humble as everyone thinks I am, you know. If I was no longer is Barca’s plans, then I wanted to be somewhere where I was. You understand, right?”

“Yeah. I do,” Cristiano says truthfully. Maybe Cristiano was more upfront about it but they both craved that feeling of being indispensable.

Leo lifts his head from Cristiano's shoulder. He feels the loss of contact strongly. The weight of Leo's head had just started to become familiar. 

“Hey Cris, do you know if anything’s going on between Geri and Sergio Ramos?”

“Gerard and Sergio?”

“It's just . . . Geri seemed kind of flustered when I interrupted their conversation earlier. So I was just wondering.”

“I don't know anything about it but I wouldn't put it passed Sergio to have designs on him. Does it bother you if there is?”

Leo shakes his head. “I was just wondering why he hadn't told me.” 

“Maybe he's embarrassed because Sergio is a Madridista.”

“That shouldn't matter though, should it? If he really likes him?”

Cristiano laughs, bringing a hand up to ruffle Leo’s head. “Ah so naïve. But don’t worry that side of you is cute too.”

“I’m not naïve,” Leo says swatting away Cristiano’s hand. “Love doesn’t care about things like football, you know?”

“So love conquers all, does it? Has that been your experience?”

Leo’s eyes narrow into a slightly pained look and he looks away from Cristiano. Cristiano curses to himself. He had only meant to tease him. It hadn’t crossed his mind that Leo had a broken heart under his belt.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to open up any old wounds.”

“It’s fine.”

But Cristiano can tell it’s not fine by the way Leo pulls away from him slightly.

“Do you . . . want to talk about it?”

Leo shakes his head without even turning back to him. “Maybe some other time.”

They sit in silence for a while. Leo staring off into the distance thinking about something. Maybe who ever had broken his heart? Cristiano takes a chance and puts his hand on Leo’s knee trying to comfort him and apologise again. After a moment, Leo leans back into him, once more placing his head on Cristiano’s shoulder. 

Cristiano blinks. He’s starting to get tired. The jetlag is getting to him. He looks down at his watch. He can just barely make out the hands. It’s ten to twelve a.m. in Barcelona. He’s been here for three hours already somehow. 

“It’s late and the jetlag is catching up to me. I should go,” Cristiano says though he doesn’t actually stir.

Leo lifts his head. “Stay. You can borrow something wear from Geri and I’m sure he has an extra toothbrush you can have.”

He addresses the two problems that he knows Cristiano is going to point out in advance. Cristiano smiles. Leo knew him better than he thought.

“I’m sure the house will be full tonight with guests who are too drunk to go home. I wouldn’t want to take up more space.”

“Don’t worry about that. You can sleep with me. The bed’s more than big enough.”

He’s not exactly excited about wearing anything that Gerard owns but he finds himself agreeing. It’s much easier than calling a taxi to take him back to his hotel.

Leo stands and holds a hand out to Cristiano. Cristiano takes it and allows Leo to help him up. 

“You’re tired, right? Let’s go to bed.”

They find Gerard on the way upstairs. He looks flushed and flustered. Both Leo and Cristiano look down to the base of the stairs where they’d just seen Sergio descend a moment earlier, albeit infinitely more composed, then at each other. Yeah, there was definitely something going on there. 

“Um, Cristiano’s gonna stay over. Is that ok? He’ll sleep in my room so it won’t be a problem.”

Gerard nods. “Yeah. That’s fine.” Then he pushes past them with an apology and goes down stairs back into the party.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” is the first thing out of Leo’s mouth when they get to his room.

“Maybe it’s not as serious as you think.” Cristiano looks around the room. The bed is as big as Leo made it out to be. There’ll be no problem fitting them both on it with space to spare. The room is all dark wood and even the carpet is brown. 

Leo seems to consider Cristiano’s words seriously. “You think?”

“Well I know for a fact that Sergio wouldn’t have a problem with it, so maybe.”

Leo looks like he wants to ask him about how Cristiano knows that to be a fact but he keeps his mouth shut and Cristiano doesn’t offer up the information even though he’s sure that Leo can infer what he means. He doesn’t doubt that Leo’s had his fair share of one-night-stands and on and off flings but they haven’t talked about that and Cristiano’s not sure this is the time to start.

“Is it all right if I sleep in my underwear?” Cristiano asks. 

Leo’s already begun changing into the most disgusting blaugrana pyjamas that Cristiano’s ever seen. Not only are they ugly they’re infinitely too big for Leo’s small frame. “The duvet’s pretty warm so you should be fine. Oh, and these are Geri’s,” he says pulling at the long sleeves of the pyjamas, “I forgot to bring my own and he thought this would remind me of my “true allegiance” as he called it.”

Cristiano shakes his head. “True allegiance or not, it doesn’t change the fact that it’s fucking ugly.”

Leo breaks down laughing. He’s holding his stomach and just can’t stop. Cristiano chuckles and strips down to his boxer briefs. The room’s air is cool on his skin. He climbs into bed under the duvet. Leo, when he’s finally done laughing, does the same.

They lay in bed facing each other. This is a new experience, sleeping in the same bed. He wonders what the pundits would make of this scenario. 

“I know I said it already, but thank you for coming. I always have more fun with you,” Leo says softly.

“You’re welcome.”

Leo falls asleep first. He hadn’t looked tired but apparently looks were deceiving. It’s dark so Cristiano can’t see his face but he imagines how peaceful it looks when he closes his eyes. Leo always looks so tranquil in his sleep. Cristiano wonders if he ever has nightmares. 

It isn’t long before Cristiano nods off himself.

 

_December 15th 2021_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

Leo is cooking while Cristiano hangs around in the kitchen with him, leaning against various counters and drinking water. He’s been getting better at cooking, Cristiano must say. All the practice was working out for him. 

“You should help too, you know. Practice would do you good. You always make fun of me, but we both know you can’t cook for shit. At least I can feed myself.”

Cristiano shakes his head. “I dunno about you, Leo but I don’t plan on being in a situation where I have to cook for myself.”

“Cook for me then,” Leo says.

Cristiano rubs his chin like he’s considering it. “How about no?”

Leo flicks a wet hand at him, sending water droplets his way. “You’re such an ass.”

Cristiano grins. “An ass that you really like, right?”

Leo looks over and furrows his brow. “Can’t you just forget that happened yet?”

“Oh definitely not.” Cristiano reaches into the kitchen fruit basket and takes out an apple and bites. Some juice dribbles down his chin and he wipes it off with the back of his hand.

The kitchen goes silent except for the sound of Leo chopping some carrots on a wooden cutting board. He finishes and slides them into the pot on the stove then covers it and wipes his hands on his apron.

“Do we have to watch it or can we leave for a bit?”

Leo doesn’t answer. He’s just staring at Cristiano looking a bit nervous.

“Leo? Are you ok?”

Leo’s hands grip his apron, bunching it up at the thighs. “It was David Villa.”

“Huh?” Cristiano is confused. “What was David Villa?”

“Back at Geri’s house. You asked me if love conquered all. Well, I was in love with David and it turns out that it doesn’t.”

All Cristiano can do is stare at Leo who is currently taking an interest in the floor. He can’t really say anything. Sorry would probably sound empty. He wants to know why Leo is telling him this but that would probably seem rude.

“I just thought you should know. I mean, I know it was kind of indirect, but you told me about Sergio Ramos.”

So this was some kind of strange reciprocation? “Well, I wasn’t in love with Sergio so it’s not quite the same thing.”

Leo shrugs. “You still shared an intimate detail about yourself. Besides, I know it’s only been a few months but I feel like I can tell you anything and you’ll understand.”

“Thanks for telling me then.”

Leo relaxes his fists, releasing his apron. He smiles at Cristiano and Cristiano can’t help but smile back. To think that Leo trusts him so much is amazing.

“Oh and I found out about Geri and Sergio Ramos,” Leo says, sounding upbeat again.

“Yeah?”

“Apparently it was an on and off thing for years, mostly during international call-ups and it mostly stopped when Catalonia seceded. But he says Sergio asked him out during the summer and they’ve been getting serious ever since. I think Geri really likes him. I just hope Ramos shares his feelings.”

“Sergio is pretty upfront with what he wants. I think if he didn’t want something serious himself, Gerard would know.”

Leo smiles. “I’m glad because Geri looks really happy when he talks about him.”

Cristiano nods. A part of him is happy for Sergio as well.

 

_December 24th 2021_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

The house is full to the brim. Cristiano’s family have all descended upon Palm Island for Christmas. It’s lively and good fun. He loves to spend time with them. There’s always someone talking or making jokes. It’s never quiet. Everyone seems to always be in the kitchen. His mother is directing the cooking efficiently like the matriarch she is. She even ropes in Cristiano to help. He sits next to his niece, Alicia who’s on her phone and obediently peels potatoes. 

He’s not the most skilled potato peeler in the world, however, and his mother comes over to look at them in the bowl and shakes her head. Alicia looks up from her phone to see what’s going on. She looks in the bowl and starts laughing.

“Don’t laugh at, your _tio_ ,” Cristiano says, feigning hurt.

His mother gives Alicia a look and takes the bowl of potatoes from Cristiano only to place them in front of her granddaughter. “You peel them then. I want to see the best peeled potatoes to ever exist.”

Alicia gapes at the bowl and it’s Cristiano’s turn to laugh.

 

Cristiano facetimes with Leo in the afternoon. He disappears to his room without anyone seeing him and calls. He sits on the bed as it rings, waiting to see if Leo will answer. They haven’t actually spoken since Leo went to Argentina a week ago. Leo had sent him a message over WhatsApp to let him know that he had landed safely but that was it. They had both become occupied with their respective families.

Facetime connects and Leo’s smiling face come up on Cristiano’s screen. Cristiano grins back.

“Lionel, come help me with these vegetable,” a woman’s voice calls from off screen.

Leo turns toward whoever it is. “I’m on the phone.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s Cris, _Mamá_.”

“Oh! Let me talk him!”

Leo look surprised as his mother comes rushing over into the frame of the video.

“Hi,” she says. “I’m Lionel’s _Mamá_. I wanted to thank you so much for always taking care of him. He can’t stop talking about you, you know? It’s always Cris this and Cris that.”

“Ok that’s enough.” Leo gentle nudges his mother out of the picture. He’s blushing. “Wait, ok? I’m going to go upstairs,” Leo says addressing Cristiano.

Cristiano watches Leo’s face on his screen as he moves about his parent’s house until he gets inside a room and closes the door.

Leo lets out a sigh. “She’s so ridiculous sometimes.”

“Can’t stop talking about me, huh?” Cristiano says, smirking.

Leo blushes some more. “That’s—she’s exaggerating. But I guess I do talk about you sometimes. I mean, we spend so much time together. Who else am I supposed to talk about?”

Cristiano wonders if he’s been talking about Leo that much to his family. He hasn’t really noticed but it’s entirely possible. Leo’s become a huge part of his existence in Miami after all. 

“Anyway, it’s good to hear from you. Sorry I haven’t called. I’ve been busy catching up with everybody,” Leo says.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t been in touch either.”

They talk about how the past week has gone and how Leo’s helping cook for the evening meal. Cristiano mentions his own earlier foray into the kitchen and Leo laughs hard. Cristiano smiles wryly at his reaction but he can’t deny that he missed Leo laugh. And pretty much everything else about him.

“I was thinking, how about we take a holiday before the pre-season starts?”

“We?” Cristiano raises and eyebrow at the collective pronoun. 

Leo nods. “Of course. Who else?”

Cristiano is sure the media would have a Lionaldo field day with pictures of them holidaying together. A part of him recognises how much time he spends with Leo. They’re becoming attached at the hip and Ricky’s probably the closest that Cristiano’s ever come to that. But Cristiano has known Ricky for almost twenty years now. Leo he’s only been close to for a few months. It’s kind of scary. 

So maybe he should say no but instead he says, “Where do you wanna go?”

“I was thinking Jamaica, is that ok? Do you have anything planned in January yet?” Leo looks so excited.

“I think I have a photoshoot at some point and an interview?”

“Ok tell me when that is and I can work something out.”

Cristiano nods. “I’ll message you when we hang up.”

Leo grins. “I should go back and help with the food. But thanks for calling. I miss you a lot.”

“I miss you too, Leo” Cristiano says. 

Leo hangs up and Cristiano checks his calendar so that he can tell Leo when he’s busy. He sends the message and puts down his phone smiling. A holiday with Leo sounds really good.

 

_December 25th 2021_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Cristiano gets a message at midnight from Leo telling him _Feliz Natal_. It makes him smile. A lot.

 

_December 28th 2021_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Ricky calls to ask if Cristiano’s thought about Greece with him and Claudia as a mid-January getaway. Cristiano hated to say it but he had completely forgotten that Ricky had suggested the trip. He hadn’t committed at least, but he should have thought more about Leo’s invitation as well.

“Shit. I completely forgot. I told Leo that I would go to Jamaica with him.”

“Jamaica? Alone?” He can hear the scepticism in Ricky’s voice. 

“Yeah. Is that strange?” 

“It’s only strange when you forget about your friend of eighteen years,” Ricky says. He laughs and it sounds hurt.

Cristiano closes his eyes and squeezes the bridge of his nose. He would have to call Leo and tell him he couldn’t go with him because he had double booked himself by mistake. He thought that Leo would understand that he had obligations to his friends as well. He’s surprised at how disappointed he feels. Ricky was his best friend yet for some reason he wanted to go on that holiday with Leo.

“It’s all right, Cris. I’ll allow it this time, but forget me again and I swear Lionel Messi will be hearing from me personally about his monopolization of your time.”

Cristiano laughs. He still feels bad about ditching Ricky, especially since he’s feeling relief at getting Ricky’s permission.

“Just remember that I’m still your best friend and I won’t accept any newcomers muscling me out of the way. Make sure to tell, Messi that.”

“I doubt Leo could out muscle you, but I’ll make sure to tell him.”

 

_January 14th 2022_  
_Cocosan Villa, Geejam Hotel_  
_San San Estate, Portland, Jamaica_

Leo rents them a villa. The villa itself isn’t that anything to shout about. The pool at Cristiano’s house back in Miami is bigger and the décor goes from minimalist to sixties mod and back again. It’s the location that gets Cristiano as he drives them up the hill. It’s surrounded by trees and they get a lovely view of the sea from the pool patio. 

It’s just on the border between warm and cool so Cristiano goes outside when they’re done taking the bags out of the car. He stands next to the lap pool and stares at the horizon where the sun is making its descent. The colours of a picturesque sunset are beginning to show. Leo comes and stands next to him, taking in the sight. 

“It’s really nice here,” Leo says.

Cristiano glances over at him. “You picked well.”

Leo grins. “Glad you think so. Did you want to come in and eat? I was gonna warm up the food we bought earlier.”

“I think I’ll stay out here a little longer,” Cristiano says returning his attention to the sea. 

Leo rests a hand on his shoulder before he goes back inside. 

Cristiano doesn’t know what it is exactly, maybe it’s the fact that the villa is so private and the location so scenic, but the whole thing seems a bit romantic, like they should be holding hands and sleeping in the same room instead of just being two good friends on a holiday together. It never really feels like that when he’s over at Leo’s house but being here makes him wonder about it. He sighs because it’s a strange thought to have about Leo of all people. He supposes it’s because he feels so comfortable around him. 

He stays outside until the sun disappears in the distance.

 

_January 15th 2022_  
_Cocosan Villa, Geejam Hotel_  
_San San Estate, Portland, Jamaica_

The clock on the bedroom wall says that Cristiano gets up at 8 a.m. It’s bright outside with sunlight filtering through the windows. He brushes his teeth in the en-suite bathroom and changes into swim shorts so that he can get in the lap pool. They have a small private gym but Cristiano feels like getting in the water.

He runs into Leo in the hallway. He’s wearing training shorts and sneakers and is holding his sweat soaked t-shirt in his hands so that his flushed chest is bare. His hair is wet with sweat and stuck to his face. He swipes some from his forehead and smiles at Cristiano.

“You’re up early,” Cristiano says returning the smile.

“I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn’t so I figured I’d put all that wakefulness to good work.” Leo’s eyes roam over Cristiano’s body. “Going to the pool?”

Cristiano nods. “Gotta stay in shape right?” He flexes his muscles a bit and Leo laughs.

“I’m gonna to take a shower. Have fun, ok?”

Cristiano watches Leo until he disappears into his room then goes downstairs.

 

He spends an hour in the pool until Leo comes out. He’s dressed now, in shorts and a blue t-shirt. He comes over to the edge of the pool and stoops down. Cristiano swims over to him.

“I was going to make breakfast. Are you hungry?”

Cristiano pushes himself up out of the pool and sits on the edge next to Leo. “Make breakfast? With what?” As far as Cristiano knows, Leo hadn’t gone to the grocery in the middle of night.

“I asked them to put a few things in the fridge for us when I made the reservation.”

“Good idea,” Cristiano says. He comes out of the pool entirely and goes over to the towel he has waiting on one of the pool chairs. Leo watches as he dries himself off a bit so he doesn’t go dripping all over the house.

“You can take a shower and I’ll get started,” Leo says and heads back inside. 

Cristiano heads upstairs as instructed and takes a quick shower. He digs out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from his suitcase and puts them on before he goes back down the stairs. 

Breakfast is toast and a soft-boiled egg with a cup of coffee. 

Cristiano notices Leo staring at him as they eat. “Do I have something on my face, Leo?”

“What? No. I was just thinking that you haven’t styled your hair.”

Cristiano touches his hand to his still wet hair. “I forgot.”

Leo smiles. “Is that a sign of how comfortable you are with me?”

“Maybe. Or I could have just, you know, forgot.”

“Aw, don’t be so shy, Cris. I know you like me too,” Leo says, laughing.

Cristiano raises his eyebrows questioningly. “Hey, that’s your line not mine.”

Leo shakes his head. “I remember when you came over to my house that day, that’s what you told me. ‘I really like you too.’”

Cristiano guesses that he did say that. It’s not a lie. He does really like Leo. He likes training with him and playing with him and spending time with him and when he’s not there, he misses him. He kicks Leo lightly under the table. 

They make plans to drive down into Port Antonio but when they’re ready to leave Leo says he’s lost the will to put up with any public attention and Cristiano is inclined to agree. So they stay in, spend some time sunbathing and then end up on one of the sectional sofas watching the TV. Leo’s head ends up in Cristiano’s lap and he falls asleep there to Cristiano’s surprise. He’s like a cat in his errant disregard of the fact that Cristiano’s lap is not a bed and maybe Cristiano doesn’t want him sleeping there in the first place. As it stands, there’s not much that Cristiano can do but sit there and let him sleep since he doesn’t have the heart to wake him up when he looks so peaceful and contented.

 

_January 16th 2022_  
_Port Antonio, Portland, Jamaica_

They manage to drive down to the Port Antonio the next day. Leo brings a camera that he hangs around his neck. 

“It’s so we can commemorate our first holiday together,” he says when Cristiano comments on it.

Cristiano glances away from the road briefly to look at Leo who looks pretty happy about the idea. “You say that like they’ll be more.” 

“Well, that’s a given isn’t it?”

Cristiano smiles.

They park in at the marina as the concierge for the villa suggested and walk into town. Both the people and the buildings are colourful and full of character. Everyone is friendly and they end up talking to various people who want their pictures taken. Or at least Cristiano does the talking. Leo finds it harder to understand the accent so he mostly hides behind Cristiano and smiles for the pictures.

They have a café recommended to them where they can get some peanut punch. It’s thick and sweet, incredibly sweet. Leo tastes his first and he looks like he’s going to pass out. Cristiano laughs and so does the woman behind the café’s counter. He manages little better himself though and it’s Leo’s turn to laugh at his stunned face. The woman behind the counter says something about them being weak as she chuckles and shakes her head.

They explore the town a bit more. There’s a market filled with everything from fruits and meats to crafts and souvenirs. Leo stands in front of a fruit stall and just kind of stares at it. Cristiano comes to stand next to him. 

“I want a papaya,” Leo says.

Cristiano glances to the side, confused. “Then get one.”

Leo blushes slightly. Cristiano sees him glance toward the seller who’s dealing with another customer at the moment. “I’m worried I won’t understand what he says.”

Cristiano can’t help but laugh and ruffle Leo’s hair. “You’ll be fine and besides I’ll be here just in case.”

Leo does do fine just as Cristiano says. There’s a bit of gesturing between him and the fruit vendor but he comes away clutching a papaya to his chest. 

“Thank you,” Leo says when they’re finished and exiting the market. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Cristiano says.

“You encouraged me and I appreciate it.” Leo grins at him and Cristiano suddenly wants Leo’s camera so that he can capture that face.

 

_January 24th 2022_  
_Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex_  
_Overtown, Miami, FL, USA_

The first day of practice goes well. Cristiano always feels best with a ball at his feet. Everyone’s naturally heard about Jamaica. There are pictures all over the internet by now of them together in Port Antonio. Jon, the joker that he is, whines about being left out.

 

_January 24th 2022_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Leo signs a new contract that afternoon, extending his two year contract another year to match Cristiano’s. There are pictures and a video interview up on the club’s website not long after. Cristiano can’t help but watch it.

“Of course,” Leo says when the club media head asks him if being able to play alongside Cristiano influenced his decision. “I want to play with Cristiano as long as I can. Sometimes I think it would be very good if that is until we retire.”

Cristiano has to pause the video. Somehow Leo always managed to always say the most embarrassing things when it came to him and always to the entire world. But Cristiano can’t deny that he wouldn’t mind playing with Leo until he retires as well.

 

_January 25th 2022_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

Leo looks confused when Cristiano shows up unexpectedly. They hadn’t made plans for Cristiano to come over but Leo steps aside and let’s him in.

“Congratulations on your contract extension.”

“You told me that already. You didn’t need to come over to say it again. A call would have worked too,” Leo says, laughing.

Cristiano shakes his head and holds up the champagne he brought with him. “I thought we could celebrate a little.”

“We have practice tomorrow, you know.” Even as he says the words, Leo takes the bottle from Cristiano’s hand and heads to the kitchen.

Cristiano laughs as he follows him. 

Leo takes down two champagne flutes from a cupboard. The bottle is already cold. Cristiano only bought it a few minutes ago at a grocery when he got into the Gables. Leo opens the champagne carefully. The cork comes out with a pop. He pours out two glasses and hands one to Cristiano. Cristiano waits for Leo to pick up his own glass then makes a toast. 

“To playing together until we retire?”

Leo's face colours. “I was hoping you would miss that one.”

“No way would I miss that.”

Leo takes a gulp of his champagne and puts the glass back onto the kitchen counter. He sighs. “I always seem to say something embarrassing when they ask me about you.”

“But it's true?”

“Of course,” Leo says more vehemently than Cristiano was expecting. Leo seems to notice too because he looks shyly down at the floor a moment later. “I love playing with you.” It’s a near whisper like he’s confessing something entirely unrelated to football. 

Cristiano nods, a small smile on his face. “I love playing with you too.”

 

_February 5th 2022_  
_Corbett Stadium, University of South Florida_  
_Tampa, FL, USA_

Cristiano gets to spend his birthday playing a midday practice match against the University of South Florida men’s soccer team. The university team is young and eager and Cristiano finds it refreshing. He remembers being eighteen and playing in the Premier League against some of the best players in the world and knows that they’re feeling privileged to get to test their skills against players like Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo.

It’s fun and everyone is pretty relaxed. They all take photos after. All the students are excited to get pictures with either Cristiano or Leo or both. Cristiano watches Leo give a few of them some pointers and thinks that Leo would probably make a good coach somewhere in the future. He wonders if they’ll still be friends when that time comes.

 

_February 5th 2022_  
_Hilton Tampa Downtown_  
_Tampa, FL, USA_

Back at the hotel, they all gather in the conference room. Someone has had the time to put up streamers and balloons and there’s a cake in the middle of the huge table.

“Happy Birthday!” everyone says simultaneously.

They sing happy birthday as Cristiano smiles around at them then they all take a group picture with Cristiano holding the cake. Leo gets them to take a picture on his phone and he sends it to Cristiano like he knows that Cristiano wants to put it on Facebook and Instagram. He does. 

Cristiano is rooming with Daniel. He doesn’t mind so much that it’s not Leo. They need to cycle rooming arrangements on the road so that Cristiano and Leo stay integrated in the team. 

A knock comes at the door in the early part of the night. Cristiano’s just finished in the shower and he’s changing so Daniel answers the door. 

“Is Cristiano there?” he hears Leo’s voice say from the door.

“Uh, yeah,” Daniel sounds a little flustered for some reason. “I was just heading out actually. Jon and Tyler invited me to play some poker.”

That’s the first the Cristiano’s heard about that. 

Daniel dips back into the room to grab his hoodie. “Um, Leo is here.” He barely waits until Cristiano nods before he’s out of the room.

Leo’s still standing in the doorway looking down the hall after Daniel. 

“You should come in,” Cristiano says. He’s still in his underwear.

Leo obeys and closes the door behind him. “Is he ok?”

Cristiano assumes he means Daniel and shrugs. “No idea. He was fine before you came though.”

“I brought you a present,” Leo says holding out a gift wrapped box from behind his back. He looks nervous.

Cristiano accepts the box, holding it gingerly. “Can I open it?”

Leo nods but doesn’t say anything else so Cristiano carefully undoes the happy birthday wrapping paper that was most definitely done by Leo and not a professional because it was pretty sloppy stuff. He grins at the idea that Leo spent time wrapping a present just for him.

It’s a wooden watch box with Audemars Piguet in gold lettering across the top. He knows that they sponsor Leo but he wasn’t expecting for Leo to gift him something from them. He just kind of stares at the box in his hands, scared to open it. The chance of this box containing a thirty thousand euro watch is pretty damn high and he doesn’t know what to do about it. Sure it’s a gift he would give his sister or even Ricky (though he knows that Ricky hates expensive gifts) but they were family and Leo was . . . Leo was . . . what was Leo?

“I can’t accept it,” he says holding the box back out to Leo.

Leo’s eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open slightly. He’s clearly stunned that Cristiano would reject his gift. Cristiano feels a bit bad about it but he’s confused himself as to why Leo would give him something like this in the first place.

“Why?” Leo says. It’s a pretty reasonable question.

“I can’t accept something that expensive from you. I mean, I don’t mind buying it for myself or getting it from a sponsor but I just can’t accept it.”

Leo’s face falls. He looks the most hurt and embarrassed that Cristiano has seen him. “I can’t give it back, you know?”

Cristiano raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Leo licks his lips and looks away. “I mean, I got it engraved for you.”

“What?” Cristiano slowly brings the box back to him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. He opens the box. The watch is nice: a rose gold case with a black face and strap. He can’t deny that he would wear it, at least at times he’s not required to rep Tag Heuer. He takes the watch out of its box and rubs the back of the case back to feel the engraving there before he turns it over. 

Til Retirement Do Us Part

Leo is blushing when Cristiano looks at him.

“I—I didn’t know how to get my feelings across so I asked Geri for help,” Leo says. 

“Why, Gerard?”

“In hindsight, I should have probably gone with anyone else. I mean, he wanted me to put “Football Married” on the back actually but then I remembered that they say something like this when they get married here, don’t they? So I came up with that. But . . . it’s silly isn’t it?”

“Silly doesn’t mean it’s bad. I kind of like it.” After all, how could he not like Leo’s sentimental feelings about the two of them? Maybe they were a little “football married” like Gerard suggested but Cristiano didn’t mind that one bit.

Leo looks up surprised. “Does that mean, you’ll accept it?”

“All right,” Cristiano says with a nod. 

Leo smiles at him with relief. Cristiano is suddenly glad that Daniel decided to leave because he can’t imagine how his face would look to hear them now.

 

_February 7th 2022_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Cristiano has a small party in the evening after training to celebrate his belated birthday. He invites his family even though he knows only a few of them can come, Ricky who is basically family and Leo who is probably something like family already as well. After all, they were self-proclaimed “Football Husbands” now. The media would enjoy that one if they knew, he thinks.

Leo shows up smiling with a bottle of red wine. Cristiano takes the wine and brings Leo inside.

“You’re wearing it” are the first words Leo says to him after an enthusiastic hello at the door. 

Cristiano looks down to his wrist where Leo’s watch sits neatly. “Of course. It was a gift from my dear Football Husband.”

Leo laughs, beaming.

Everyone knows Leo but they don’t really “know him” know him so Cristiano takes Leo around and introduces him to everyone briefly. His mother like Leo. It’s obvious in the way she tries to push food onto him. Cristiano feels a bit of butterflies in his stomach seeing them together.

He tries to stay with Leo after that worried that he might feel out of place. They’ve all gathered outside in the cool night when his phone rings and it’s Elma calling so Cristiano tells Leo he’ll be right back and takes it inside. She’s just calling to see how the party is going since she couldn’t be there so he hangs up with her after a few minutes. He probably doesn’t have to worry about Leo but he does.

He finds him seated on a pool chair next to Ricky who has him close with an arm around Leo’s shoulder. Leo’s forehead is furrowed in concentration. He nods at something Ricky says. Cristiano hopes Ricky isn’t saying anything too ridiculous as he walks over to them.

 

Leo leaves around eleven. Cristiano walks him to his car and they stand outside talking for a bit.

“What were you and Ricky talking about earlier?” Cristiano says, leaning against Leo’s car. 

“Oh. Um . . . he was threatening me?” Leo is blushing slightly. “He says you ditched him to go to Jamaica with me.”

“That was—yeah. I guess, I did. But we go on holiday together every year so if we skip one, what’s the problem?”

Leo smiles. “I’m glad you chose me.”

Cristiano suddenly wants to tell him that he would do it again just to see Leo’s happy face but it seems unnecessary so he opens Leo’s car door instead. “Don’t let me keep you back.”

Leo touches two fingers to Cristiano’s watch and then climbs into the driver’s seat. Cristiano waves until he’s out of sight.

 

_March 5th 2022_  
_Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex_  
_Overtown, Miami, FL, USA_

Miami Vice FC starts the season at home against Toronto FC. Cristiano and Leo are in the starting line-up. Everyone has high hopes for this season. They’re going to make the play-offs. That’s the goal for their sophomore season and everyone feels confident. Even the pundits agree that if Cristiano and Leo can keep off the injury list that they can lead the team to success. 

There’s nothing extraordinary about the game. Cristiano scores and it’s not even an extraordinary goal, just a good pass from Leo that he can slot home in the thirty-second minute. Leo is first on the scene, hugging Cristiano tightly and then everyone else piles on. They start making their way back to their positions for the restart of the match. Cristiano grabs Leo’s wrist to stop him and when Leo turns around he take his face in his hands and plants a kiss on Leo’s forehead. Leo’s smile is bright like the sun and Cristiano’s heart won’t stop racing.

That’s what extraordinary because Cristiano knows he’s only narrowly stopped himself from kissing Leo on the mouth. The feeling had bubbled up in him so suddenly as Leo held on to him. He attributes it to the euphoria of scoring because people get feelings like that in times of happiness, right? After all, people were still playing Xabi and Steven Gerrard’s celebratory kiss all these years later. 

It’s just as well that it’s his only goal of the game because he needs some time to sort himself out.

 

_May 28th 2022_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

It’s the final _Clásico_ of the European football season. It just so happens that it’s also the UEFA Champions League final. That’s never happened before since the Champions League started so everyone’s excited about it. Leo seems to be more nervous than excited, especially since he can’t be there because it’s the middle of the MLS season. They’re pretty lucky that they don’t have a game until the next day and some magic happens to give Vermes the sympathy to let them only have morning practice. Most of the boys are watching at the Royal Caribbean complex but Leo’s managed to wriggle his way out of team bonding and taken Cristiano with him. 

Cristiano follows Leo home. He considers going to his own house first but can’t think of a reason. There's still an hour and a half until the match when they get there. Leo goes straight to the TV, turns it on the pre-match discussion and sits there looking intently at the television. Cristiano shrugs. He’s not immune to the excitement but it’s nowhere near that level. He goes to the kitchen and rummages through Leo’s fridge and cupboards looking for snacks. He finds some baby carrots and _alfajores_ and various crisps. It’s easy enough to find some bowls and plates and he brings them all into the TV room.

Leo’s phone is ringing. Leo pushes his hand into in pocket and pulls it out. Cristiano can see the name on the screen. It says “Kun.” 

“Kun?” Leo says when he answers. He looks distracted by the TV for a moment but then his eyes focus and it’s all the phone call. “Kun, what are you talking about?”

Cristiano grabs a baby carrot and puts it in his mouth as he observes Leo’s increasingly horrified face.

“Kun, no!” He shouts and is suddenly on his feet.

Cristiano has no idea what’s going on but it doesn’t sound like Leo likes it very much. He watches as Leo exits the room, practically in a run. Cristiano considers following him but has a feeling he’ll find out what’s going on soon enough.

It takes a few minutes but Cristiano hears footsteps coming back down the hall and there’s a shout of “Kun, wait!”

Cristiano frowns. 

The door opens and sure enough Sergio Agüero steps into the room wearing the biggest shit-eating grin that Cristiano’s ever seen. Leo follows in behind him and immediately shoots Cristiano an apologetic look.

“Hey, Cristiano. Good to see you, man,” Kun says like they’re friends.

“Agüero.”

“Oh shit _alfajores_ ,” Agüero says as he reaches for one. “Did you make them, Leo?”

Leo nods and comes over to sit next to Cristiano. 

Agüero drops down next to Leo and puts an arm around his shoulders. Leo leans forward to get a baby carrot and Cristiano feels eyes boring into him. When he turns, it’s Agüero glaring at him like he’s going to murder him.

 

Cristiano is happy when the two teams finally come out of the tunnel because it means that everyone’s attention turns to the TV. Cristiano watches as an armband-wearing Álvaro Morata comes over for the coin toss. Cristiano grins because he remembers Álvaro’s debut for the first-team and he always knew he would go far. He looks at them as they stand for Barcelona to kick off and his heart is pounding and it may have taken him a while but he understands a bit more that once a Madridista, always a Madridista.

The referee starts the match and Cristiano watches from the corner of his eye as Leo tenses. Someone will be upset after this match no matter what. 

Both sides have chances, really good ones as well. In the twenty eighth minute, Rafinha receives the ball during a run that sees him break away from defenders going straight towards goal. Leo’s hand grabs Cristiano’s and squeezes in anticipation. But he can’t put it past David de Gea who makes a phenomenal initial save and then an even better follow-up. Leo’s hand slackens but he doesn’t let go. 

The game is headed for extra time. No one’s scored yet and it’s the ninety-fourth minute after five minutes added time. Real Madrid have a free kick that might be promising but Barcelona’s been defending set pieces so well this game that no one really expects anything from it. A goal is more likely to come from open play during the extra time. Agüero says all this to Leo but Leo still looks nervous in the final seconds. If anything happens now it’s over after all.

Isco takes the free kick, sends it over the one man wall and into the box. Barcelona are either tired or complacent because they let Rapha, all six foot three inches of him, get a free header. Ter Stegen is going the wrong way and by the time he adjusts all he can do is stand by and watch as the ball crosses the line. The commentators and the fans in the stadium and the Real Madrid players are all screaming but the room that Cristiano is sitting in is quiet. Cristiano looks over to see Agüero staring open-mouthed at a Leo whose eyes are glued to the screen and look like they’re watering. The whistle goes signalling Real Madrid’s fourteenth UEFA Champions League title win.

Cristiano feels happiness for his former team and sadness at Leo’s crestfallen expression. Agüero gets up and goes to the bathroom leaving Cristiano and Leo alone. Cristiano isn’t sure his presence is wanted anymore. This is a time of grieving and he’d only be pretending if he tried.

“I should go home,” he says.

Leo’s eyes turn to him and then come into focus. “Why? You can stay. Just because Kun is here doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”

Cristiano is surprised by how Leo’s interpreted his wanting to leave because he’s pretty over Agüero’s existence, sure. The guy can’t stop glaring at him when he gets the chance. But he’s definitely not going to be run out of Leo’s house because of him. 

“It’s not Agüero. It’s just the match is over so it seems like a good time.”

Leo’s head tilts to the side and he watches Cristiano for a moment before he says, “Ok.”

Leo walks Cristiano to his car. Cristiano’s actually worried for a minute that he’s going to pass out with how out of it he looks but they make it just fine. Cristiano opens the door with his key fob. 

“Thanks for coming,” Leo says. He looks like he might cry and Cristiano wants to comfort him somehow so he pulls Leo into a tight embrace.

Leo rests his head on Cristiano’s chest and hugs him back.

“I’m sorry Barcelona lost,” Cristiano says, using one hand to caress Leo’s hair.

“Are you really?”

He hesitates. “No, but I thought you might like to hear it.”

Leo laughs softly. “Thank you then.” He pulls away and looks just slightly better with a little smile on his lips.

Cristiano feels that feeling come up again, the one where he wants to press a kiss to Leo’s lips. He forces himself to get in the car. Leo knocks on the window and Cristiano brings it down.

“Get home safely, ok?” Leo says.

Cristiano nods and puts the car into drive. He watches as Leo waves after him through the rear-view mirror.

 

_June 13th 2022_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Leo does a photoshoot to celebrate twelve years of wearing Dolce & Gabbana. He’s a bit cagey about the whole thing until links go up on his social media and Cristiano finds out it’s an underwear shoot. Leo in briefs on the beach at night. Cristiano stares at his laptop for a while then closes his eyes. He’s suddenly unsure whether kissing is the only thing he wants to do with Lionel Messi.

 

_June 23rd 2022_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Leo turns out to be a hard man to shop for. Cristiano wasn’t sure what to give him for his birthday after he had surprised him with such a thoughtful gift for his own. He asked Ricky for advice and after suggestions of jewellery and clothing, he finally got a cookware recommendation from one of Claudia’s friends who works for a home and garden magazine. Cristiano knew that there was a luxury brand to cover every base but it was the first time luxury cookware had ever even crossed his mind. He makes sure they’re delivered the day before they head up to Atlanta for their match which ends up being the day before Leo’s birthday but he prefers that he gets it earlier rather than later.

He gets a picture on WhatsApp in the evening after training. He sits down on the couch and opens it. It’s of Leo smiling holding a silver pot. He can see Agüero reflected in the sparkling titanium as he takes the picture.

The phone rings then. It’s Leo. Cristiano smiles and answers.

“Oh, Cris. They’re so beautiful. I didn’t know a pan could look like this.” Leo sounds really happy and Cristiano is happy to be the indirect cause.

“I’m glad you like it, Leo. It was hard to decide what to get for you, you know.”

Leo laughs. “Well, sorry about that. You did a great job though. I’ll christen them the next time you come over.”

“You don’t have to wait for me.”

“What, do you want Kun to be the first person to eat from your gift?” Leo sounds doubtful.

Cristiano hears something that sounds like “asshole” come from the background of Leo’s call. Leo laughs loudly.

“You’re right. I’ll wait.”

“I thought so. Anyway, I should go finish dinner or Kun will start complaining. Thank you again so much.”

Leo hangs up. 

Cristiano is still smiling from the call hours later. 

 

_June 24th 2022_  
_Atlanta Marriott Marquis Hotel_  
_Atlanta, GA, USA_

Cristiano and Leo share a room ahead of the Atlanta United game. Leo’s day has been spent travelling but at least they got the chance to have a bit of a celebration in one of the hotel salons when they arrived. 

“We’ll have to make sure to score tomorrow,” Cristiano says when they’re back in the room finally and ready for bed. 

“Is that round three of my birthday present?” Leo asks with a laugh.

“If we can make it happen, yeah.” Cristiano turns off the light and lies down. “Wait, what’s round two then?”

A sound comes from the opposite side of the room. It sounds like Leo getting up. A moment late there’s a hand patting his bed in the darkness.

“Move over,” Leo says.

Cristiano wonders what he’s up to but obeys, rolling onto his side so the half the bed is free. Leo climbs in under the sheets with him.

“Leo, what are you doing?” he says, surprised. He tries to shift a bit to give him more space but the edge of the bed prevents it. 

“Round two. I always nap best when you’re around.”

Cristiano blushes and is glad it’s dark so the Leo can’t see him. There he is saying embarrassing things again, though at least this time it isn’t to the press. 

Leo’s breathing evens out quickly as he falls right asleep. Cristiano lies there staring into the darkness. He can just make out Leo’s form in his bed. He wonders what must go through Leo’s head to make him think that it’s all right to just get into Cristiano’s bed. It’s not that Cristiano minds exactly. This means that Leo’s comfortable with him. It’s just that, he’s so close and Cristiano just wants to touch him, but he can’t because Leo’s just being friendly. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the soft sound of Leo’s breathing until he can fall asleep himself.

 

_June 25th 2022_  
_Atlanta Marriott Marquis Hotel_  
_Atlanta, GA, USA_

Cristiano wakes up feeling extra warm. It takes him a moment to realise that it’s because Leo has wrapped himself around him, an arm and a leg draped over Cristiano’s body and his face laying on Cristiano’s chest. Leo groans in his sleep and squeezes Cristiano like he’s a body pillow or an oversized stuffed animal. Cristiano sighs and closes his eyes unable to move without waking Leo up. He wonders if Leo will be embarrassed when he wakes up. Maybe not. Leo sometimes has nerves of steel when it comes to it. He thinks of all the people who would kill for a picture of them right now and he can’t help but laugh. He tries to keep it soft but the movement of his chest must wake up Leo.

“Cris?” Leo says, voice still thick with sleep. He doesn’t start when he finds that he’s attached himself to Cristiano, just hugs Cristiano tighter and buries his face in his chest. 

Cristiano is torn between telling him to get off or never to let go. He’s considers the former option seriously but before he can decide, Leo falls asleep again and he’s stuck.

 

_June 25th 2022_  
_Mercedes-Benz Stadium_  
_Atlanta, GA, USA_

Leo scores off a pass from José. Cristiano’s disappointed that he isn’t able to provide the assist. He’s apparently frowning when he reaches Leo to congratulate him because Leo puts his hands on Cristiano’s face and pushes his cheeks up into a smile. That makes Cristiano chuckle and smile. Cristiano wonders if it still counts as round three of birthday presents if it’s not actually him providing the assist. Leo’s goal secures them the one-nil win away.

 

_June 27th 2022_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

Leo’s birthday party is a big one. It seems that everyone Leo knows has decided to holiday in Miami just so this can happen. Cristiano’s not sure they understand that Leo has training tomorrow, but Leo seems happy enough so Cristiano assumes that he’s accepted that he’ll be very tired the next day. 

“Hey, Cristiano.” Gerard comes over and puts a hand around Cristiano’s shoulders. “How are things between you and Leo?”

Cristiano pretends it doesn’t sound suggestive. “Good or I wouldn’t be here, right?”

Gerard laughs. “Too true. Now what’s this I hear about you giving people pots for their birthdays? Who does that?”

“Hey, they’re really fucking beautiful, all right? Don’t be jealous just because you didn’t think of it,” Leo says coming up behind them.

They turn around to face their host. Leo’s cheeks look slightly flushed maybe from the excitement or maybe he’s had a drink, Cristiano can’t tell. Leo smiles and locks eyes with Cristiano who smiles back. Neither of them seem to want to break the eye contact and Cristiano doesn’t even realise they’ve been staring at each other for longer than intended until Gerard coughs to interrupt.

“I’m still here you know.”

Leo laughs happily. It’s music to Cristiano’s ears. 

 

Cristiano wanders around and talks to some people, or rather they talk to him and always opening with the same question about how things were between him and Leo. He wonders if he’s missing something important because they all seem to be assuming something. 

Leo is always near him. Even when he gets caught up talking to someone, it’s not long until he’s back at Cristiano’s side. 

“You shouldn’t ignore your guests,” Cristiano says, leaning in so that Leo can hear him over the music because they’re pretty close to the speakers now.

“You’re my guest too, you know. Besides, we can’t have you getting lonely.” Leo sticks out his tongue at him. “You haven’t seen your pans yet, have you?”

Cristiano shakes his head. Leo takes him by the hand and pulls him through the house to the kitchen. The door closes behind them muffling the music going through the house. It’s almost quiet. Leo releases his hand and goes down into a cupboard under the kitchen counter. He takes out a medium saucepan and holds it out to show Cristiano. Cristiano runs a hand across the pan and then touches the elaborately designed lid handle. He looks back up at Leo to find him smiling widely.

“Beautiful, right?”

“Yeah,” Cristiano says but he’s not sure if he’s talking about the saucepan or Leo’s face.

Leo hugs the pot to himself affectionately. “I love it.”

Cristiano nods but his mind is preoccupied with deliberating whether this would be a good time to try and kiss Leo. 

Leo is looking at Cristiano now, clutching the pan tightly. Cristiano feels his heartrate start to increase and he thinks about what to do. They stare at each other a while longer. Neither of them speak. Cristiano feels like words would ruin this moment, whatever “this moment” is. Leo licks and bites his bottom lip. It’s a bit suggestive and Cristiano wonders if he’s reading the situation correctly. He takes an experimental step forward. Leo stands his ground, pan in hand and eyes locked on Cristiano. Another step and he’s almost closed the distance between them. He reaches out a hand to wrap around Leo’s wrist. Leo’s lips part slightly. 

Cristiano finally decides to remove any space between them. He’s about to take perhaps the most important step when the door opens. Cristiano pulls back and Leo’s pot clatters to the floor, slipping from him in surprise. Cristiano turns.

It’s Agüero, standing in the doorway looking at them with eyebrows raised. “I just—I was wondering what was taking you so long.” Then he turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Cristiano turns back toward Leo. The moment is ruined.

Leo kneels down to pick up the pot. “Ah fuck,” he says loudly. There’s a long crack in the glass lid. 

Cristiano kneels down next to him. “We can get you a replacement, don’t worry.”

Leo nods weakly and stands with the damaged pot so he can put it back on the counter. “You’re not angry?”

“Leo, why would I be angry? It was an accident.” Well, he was angry but it wasn’t with Leo. It was with Sergio Agüero for having the worst timing. “Let’s go back to the party, ok?”

Leo’s shoulders rise and fall as he breathes deeply. “Ok.”

Cristiano’s heart is still racing from before. He ruffles Leo’s hair encouragingly and follows Leo out of the room.

 

_June 1st 2022_  
_Cristiano Ronaldo’s House_  
_Palm Island, Miami Beach, FL, USA_

Cristiano wakes up sweaty with his heart racing and a wetness in his boxer briefs. He lies on his back and brings his arm up to cover his face. When he closes his eyes, he can still see fleeting images of Leo’s naked body underneath his. 

 

_August 3rd 2022_  
_Audi Field_  
_Washington, D.C., USA_

Both Cristiano and Leo are chosen as part of the MLS All-Stars for the game against none other than FC Barcelona. Cristiano watches Leo in the tunnel and he talks to all of them individually with a smile plastered to his face the entire time. He knows the cameras are watching him watch Leo so he tries to be as inconspicuous about it as possible and hopes he succeeds. 

Nélson comes over to say hello. They clasp hands and Cristiano gives him a hug.  
Their conversation is mostly centred on the national team, how everyone still misses him even though he’s been retired from international football a while now. The referees enter the tunnel and it’s time to line up to go out onto the pitch. 

“Good luck at the World Cup, yeah,” Cristiano says. He’s a little jealous that he doesn’t get to play for Portugal in November but he’ll still be supporting them from stands.

Nélson grins and gives Cristiano a thumbs up as he gets in line.

 

Vermes is their coach for the match, chosen after Miami Vice’s positive start to the season. He tells everyone upfront that they’ll only be playing forty-five minutes. So Cristiano and Leo only have one half to make an impact. Barcelona’s starting team of youngsters work hard to show their quality to their coach in the pre-season. There’s nothing like that at stake for the All-Stars really since it’s already mid-season but they’re still fighting for the pride of winning against the UEFA Champions League runners-up. 

Cristiano scores off a free kick in the twenty-seventh minute. That gets the MLS fans going. They have the lead. They extend it just before the end of the half with a goal from Alberth Elis assisted by Leo who had the foresight to read Elis’ run into the box. After he congratulates the goal scorer, Cristiano gives Leo a hug, lifting him off the floor and whispers “good pass” into his ear. Leo grins when Cristiano puts him down. 

The referee blows the whistle for the end of the first forty-five minutes.

Barcelona are able to pick up a goal in the sixty-sixth minute but the score line stays 2-1 with a win for the MLS All-Stars. 

 

_August 23rd 2022_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

The water in the indoor pool is warm as is the day but the air conditioning means that the room around them is cool so it feels good. Cristiano gets in first. Leo, although he’s changed into his swimsuit, doesn’t want to. He just wants to read a book under a blanket besides the pool. It’s the strangest pool side idea that Cristiano has ever heard.

“You should at least do that outside so that you don’t have to worry about getting cold,” Cristiano says.

Leo looks up from his book to Cristiano who’s wading in the pool. “Too bad it’s raining then.”

It’s been a constant rain all day which was annoying at practice and made Cristiano want to take a warm shower, only it had dawned on him when he was driving home that he could take a warm dip in Leo’s indoor pool instead. Leo had looked surprised to see Cristiano holding a pair of swim trunks at his door but he had kindly let him in instead of turning him away.

“It’s really nice in here,” Cristiano says.

Leo ignores him and continues reading. He already has the blanket drawn over his legs for warmth. Cristiano shakes his head.

He tries badgering Leo a few more times talking about how warm and nice the water felt on his skin after such a rainy practice. Eventually Leo gives in. Cristiano grins broadly and announces himself the victor. 

“Do you want me to get in or not?” Leo says, exasperated from the side of the pool.

“I do. I do.”

“Then shut up.” Leo climbs down the stairs at the shallow end. He submerges himself and comes up hair dripping wet. 

“Nice, right?”

Leo nods and floats over closer to Cristiano. 

“See you should listen to me more.”

Leo splashes Cristiano with water. “I said shut up.” He’s got great aim as though he’s handling a football and it sprays Cristiano directly in the face. Leo bursts out laughing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you so good.”

“You think that’s funny?” Cristiano splashes Leo back.

“I said I was sorry.”

He splashes him again and again. Leo retreats to the edge of the pool giggling as Cristiano follows and continues his attack. Cristiano gives him one final splash when they reach the wall. Leo is still cracking up. He tries to move away from Cristiano but he traps him with his arms against the wall.

“Still funny?”

Leo twists around to face Cristiano, shaking his head. The dregs of laughter finally ebb away.

Cristiano takes in Leo’s appearance: the wet hair, the water droplets on his face and the way his mouth is parted just slightly as he tries to catch his breath from laughing. They stay like that for a while, just staring at each other, Leo trapped by Cristiano’s body against the wall. The room is silent except for the patter of the rain on the roof and windows. And suddenly it’s the easiest thing in the world to just bend his head down and press his lips to Leo’s. 

Cristiano doesn’t want to pull away from the kiss. He presses one hand on Leo’s chest pushing him back into the wall and slides the other in Leo’s hair. He feels Leo’s hand go to his hips, pulling him closer. His heart is thumping in his chest. Sure he had imagined it but who knew that kissing Leo would feel so good? He slides his tongue into Leo’s mouth and Leo lets out a moan. Cristiano can’t help but kiss him harder, exploring the inside of his mouth and enjoying the feel of their tongues sliding over each other. The kiss is turning him on and apparently Leo as well because Cristiano can feel him starting to against his thigh through his trunks. His body feels hot. He wants to touch Leo more. He wants him badly but he doesn’t know how far Leo wants this to go so he pulls away instead.

They’re both out of breath. Leo’s face is flushed and his eyes stay half-lidded when they open. 

“Why’re you stopping?”

Cristiano’s not expecting that particular question. Why did he kiss him maybe but not why did he stop kissing him. “You’re ok with it?

Leo nods. “I’ve thought about it a lot actually.”

Cristiano can’t hide his surprise. He thinks back to the touches that happen between them. The way sometimes Leo doesn’t want to let go of him after they celebrate a goal and the kisses pressed to his cheek and neck during said celebrations. Cristiano had always thought of them as innocent. Proof that Leo regarded him as a good friend. It had never occurred to him that Leo was harbouring feelings like this.

“You can do it again it you want,” Leo says encouragingly.

“I want to do more than kiss you.”

Leo swallows and Cristiano can’t help but watch the bob of this throat. He nods. “All right.”

Cristiano kisses Leo again. It’s just as delicious as the first time if not more now that he knows that Leo has wanted this as well. Leo wraps his arms around Cristiano’s neck this time. Cristiano’s hand finds his way into the water and down Leo’s swim trunks. Leo sucks in a breath as Cristiano’s hand gropes him. He’s half hard already from the previous kiss. Cristiano strokes him until he’s fully erect. Cristiano loves the feel of Leo’s cock in his hand, hard because of his ministrations. Leo moans into Cristiano’s mouth. He reaches a hand down to copy Cristiano’s actions and Cristiano has to fight down a moan of his own.

It’s good like that, mouths moving against each other, hands down each other’s shorts. 

Cristiano breaks the kiss and licks the underside of Leo’s jaw then drags his teeth along it. Leo tastes like chlorine and sweat. 

“Cris.” 

Leo sounds breathless as he repeats Cristiano’s name over and over again. He moves his hips in time to Cristiano’s strokes, fucking himself with Cristiano’s hand. Cristiano’s head is light, all the desire pooling in the base of his abdomen. Leo tenses, the hand on Cristiano slowing, and Cristiano can tell he’s close.

“I’m going to come.”

Cristiano covers Leo’s lips with his own, speeding up his hand. Leo comes with a moan and Cristiano kisses and strokes him through it. 

It takes him a moment to recover from it but he starts stroking Cristiano again. Cristiano’s hand covers his turning it into a double effort. Cristiano has to brace himself on the wall with his free hand. They kiss again as they both work on getting Cristiano off. It feels so good to have Leo’s hand around his cock. No wet dream could ever do it justice. He comes with Leo’s name on his lips.

They stand there in the pool catching their breaths and staring at each other. Cristiano thinks there’s about a seventy percent chance that this is a dream, that he’s in his own bed and going to wake up to another morning of soiled underwear because he can’t stop thinking about Leo Messi. Which leaves a thirty percent chance that he had indeed read the situation correctly when he had almost kissed him at his birthday party. 

“Am I dreaming?” he asks Leo.

Leo chuckles. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

There’s still a high colour to Leo’s cheeks from what they’ve done and it’s incredibly sexy to Cristiano. He kisses Leo once more. Leo licks his lips when Cristiano pulls away. Cristiano is sure he’s doing it to drive him wild. 

“I never thought that you felt this way,” Cristiano says.

Leo tilts his head to the side. “What did you think ‘I really like you’ meant?”

Leo had first said those words nearly a year ago. That has Cristiano’s mind reeling. “I thought it meant exactly what it sounded like, not ‘I want to jack you off in a pool.’” 

Leo laughs. It’s soft and filled with mirth. “Now you know then, I guess.”

Cristiano lets out a chuckle of his own and presses his forehead to Leo's. They stay like that for a while. Cristiano is so happy that he can finally touch Leo like this. He doesn't have to hold back his feelings thinking that Leo didn't return them. He feels liberated. He can finally admit that he loves Leo as way more than just a friend. 

“We should get out of the pool,” Leo says. 

Cristiano pulls back and nods. They both get out silently and go over to their towels so they can dry off. Cristiano can't help but watch the water droplets run down Leo's body. He walks over to Leo and wraps his arms around Leo's waist then licks the water from Leo's shoulder. He can feel Leo shudder in his arms.

“You’re so impatient, Cris.” 

Cristiano presses kisses to Leo's throat and shoulder. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

“So have I,” Leo says twisting around in Cristiano's arms to face him. 

They share a smouldering look for a second. He knows that Leo feels the same, that he doesn't want to lose the contact in case this all turns out not to be real. They kiss again, their wet bodies pressing against each other. Cristiano can't get enough of these lips that have haunted him for so long, finally attainable. Somehow they eventually but reluctantly part and dry off so that they can go inside hand in hand. 

Leo pulls Cristiano through the house until their upstairs and entering Leo's bedroom. Cristiano’s heart races. It's not the first time he's been in this room but it is the first time he'll be with Leo in it like this and not be in the middle of a wet dream. 

They should take a shower, wash the chlorine from their bodies and hair, but instead they're kissing again. They end up on the bed, climbing onto it between desperate touches of their lips. Cristiano covers Leo's body with his own. He’s dreamt of taking Leo to bed many times now but nothing compares to feeling of having him flesh and blood under his hands. They kiss languidly, just enjoying being together like this this. There's no need to rush. They have the entire night after all because there's no way Cristiano is heading home. He's inclined to think that Leo agrees. 

 

_August 24th 2022_  
_Lionel Messi’s House_  
_Coral Gables, FL, USA_

Cristiano wakes up alone but he's definitely naked and lying in Leo's bed not his own. He grins and rolls over, wondering how long Leo has been awake. Then he gets up out of bed and looks around for something to wear. The only things he can see are his semi-dry swim shorts from the day before. He doesn't really want to put them on but it's better than walking about the house naked so he does. 

“You're up,” says Leo as he enters to room. 

Cristiano turns to look at him. He’s wearing sweatpants but no shirt so his chest is exposed showing the hickey on his chest that Cristiano had placed there in overexcitement. He blushes slightly because it’s not likely anyone is going to miss that. “Morning.”

Leo comes over and wraps his arms around Cristiano’s neck. Cristiano closes the distance and kisses him. Definitely not a dream. Leo tries to remove his arms but Cristiano stops him.

“Wait. Just—let’s stay like this a minute.”

Leo complies, just hanging off of Cristiano as they gaze at each other. Cristiano suddenly pulls Leo into a tight hug. He presses a kiss to Leo’s temple. His heart was pounding in his chest, still unaccustomed to this intimacy.

“I love you, Leo. Did you know that?” Cristiano says. He draws back so they can kiss. He wonders if Leo is bothered by the sheer intensity and amount that Cristiano wants to kiss him. Leo initiates the next kiss and Cristiano thinks perhaps not. They’re probably matched in that regard.

Leo chuckles. It’s a soft, gentle sound. “I kind of figured that after last night, but it’s still good to hear you say it. Oh, and I guess, I should let you know that I love you too.”

Cristiano grins. There’s nothing better than those words to his ears. Not the cheers of the fans. Not the sound of the ball hitting the back of the net. Nothing.

“We have practice, you know. As much as I’d like to stay like this, we should get ready to go.”

Cristiano reluctantly allows Leo to extract himself from their embrace. They share one last smile before Leo disappears into the bathroom. He touches his hand to his heart to feel it pounding in his chest and closes his eyes. He would never have imagined this moment when Leo first transferred to Miami Vice FC. That he could fall in love with the man who had been his greatest rival for so long seemed an impossibility. Yet here he was. 

He shakes himself out of his thoughts. There would still plenty of time to go over memories and to enjoy the present and plan the future. First, he had football to think about. There was still a cup to win, after all, with Leo by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "FAST CAR" by Amuro Namie.


End file.
